lyricis_and_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
I Gotta Feeling- The Black Eyed Peas
thumb|300px|right I Gotta Feeling lyrics Songwriters: Adams, William; Ferguson, Stacy; Gomez, Jaime; Guetta, David; Pineda, Allan; Riesterer, Frederic Jean; I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night Tonight's the night, let's live it up I got my money, let's spend it up Go out and smash it like oh my God Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off I know that we'll have a ball If we get down and go out and just lose it all I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control Fill up my cup, mozoltov Look at her dancing, just take it off Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it And do it and do it, let's live it up And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it 'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night [ From: http://www.elyrics.net/read/b/black-eyed-peas-lyrics/i-gotta-feeling-lyrics.html ] Tonight's the night (Hey!) Let's live it up (Let's live it up) I got my money (My pay) Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up) Go out and smash it (Smash it) Like oh my God (Like oh my God) Jump off that sofa (Come on!) Let's get, get off Fill up my cup (Drink) Mozoltov (Lahyme) Look at her dancing (Move it, move it) Just take it off Let's paint the town (Paint the town) We'll shut it down (Let's shut it down) Let's burn the roof And then we'll do it again Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it And do it and do it, let's live it up And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock (Rock rock rock rock rock) Easy come, easy go, now we on top (Top top top top top) Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop (Stop stop stop stop stop) Round and round, up and down, around the clock (Rock rock rock rock rock) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday (Do it!) Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday (Do it!) Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say Party every day, p-p-p-party every day And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night Woohoo Category:Black Eyed Peas